Be Careful What You Wish For
by juno08
Summary: what happens when Noodle wishes something bad upon Murdoc? surprising twists in this story with lots of heart between the bassist and guitarist. rated T for Murdoc's foul language
1. The Wish

**a/n**: omg, i hate myself right now...i'm writing like 3 stories at once! sometimes i dont finish them! whatever. at least this one is actually finished. anyways, this is a really short original 3 part story i wrote last night. for those of you who have read my stories, NO, TANDY IS NOT IN THIS ONE! but dont worry! i have one last story i wanna write with her in it. so enjoy this one (or not) cause its got some drama, action, and some Murdoc+Noodle fluffyness...

* * *

"AN' STAY THE FUCK OUTTA 'ERE!!" Murdoc screamed in outrage. He'd just kicked out a teenage punk rocker boy out of Kong studios and was now brandishing a barrel shotgun at the back of his head as the frightened youth scrambled for his life across the landfill and through the cemetery, never to return for as long as he lived. 

Murdoc, having loaded the shotgun, aimed it at the boy's head and put his finger on the trigger…

"NO, MURDOC-SAN!!" Noodle shrieked, leaping into the path of the shotgun's barrel.

He quickly lowered the gun at the sight of fifteen year-old Noodle. "Cor blimely, Noodle, _what the fuckin' 'ell where you thinkin'_?!"

"Don't shoot Timothy!!" she yelled at him.

"I wasn't gonna shoot 'im, just graze the back of his 'ead, maybe!" the bassist said in defense. "An' anyways, what the 'ell were ya doin' with 'im in your room?!"

"W-We were…we were just talking!" Noodle protested, turning a violent shade of pink.

"Yeah? Well normally you talk ta someone's ear, not 'is mouth!!"

"It…it just slipped! We were talking, and then we just--"

"Oh, don't gimme that Satan-forsaken bullshit! I know two people snogging when I see it!!"

Noodle turned even pinker when she saw Russel and 2D appear at the studio's doorway.

"I din't 'ear any shots. What 'appened?" 2D asked, scratching his blue head.

Murdoc angrily threw the shotgun on the ground. "Noodle stopped me 'fore I could snipe that lil' bugger!!"

Russel stepped in to calm the bassist. "Okay Muds, just chill for a second. They're teenagers; so what if they have a little kiss? It's not gonna kill anybody."

"Only that lil' wanker, if he knows what's good for 'im!"

"Leave Timothy alone! If you want to punish someone, punish me! I'm the one who invited him over!" Noodle blurted out.

Murdoc rounded on her, with fire in his mismatched eyes. "All righ' then, I think I will! Noodle, you're grounded! No more Tamagotchi, or Poke-ee-mon, or whatever the hell you call it for a week! An' definitely NO MORE BOYS!"

Noodle promptly burst into tears. "I hate you, Murdoc-san, I hate you!! You're a bad man!!"

She pushed past the members and their stunned faces, racing to her room and slamming the door as hard as she could.

"Now you've done it." Russel called over his shoulder as he headed for Noodle's room.

"What'd I do?!" Murdoc protested. "She said I could punish 'er, an' that's what I did!! She can't be mad at me!!"

"Well, ya did make 'er cry." 2D pointed out.

"Shut up, you lil' fu--"

* * *

Noodle's Room

* * *

Sobbing, Noodle buried her face into Russel's shirt as he sat on the edge or her bed, which was sinking dangerously. 

"It's n-not f-fair!!" she cried. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Of course not, Noods." He reassured her. "Murdoc is, uh…just a little too overprotective."

She looked up at him with her tear-stained. "No, he's not! He's just mean! He doesn't want me to have a life. He doesn't want me to have love. He wants me to be his little personal guitarist forever!"

As she said these words, as well as pictured them in her head, her tears of sorrow and confusion grew into tears of anger and hate.

"I wish something bad would happen to him." She whispered hatefully.

Russel heard her. "No, Noodle! Don't say things like that! You can't mean it!"

"But I do! I wish he could feel the pain I feel right now! That's why I wish something bad would happen to him!"

Russel sighed. "Noodle, Murdoc is just worried about you. He doesn't want you to make the same mistakes he did when he was your age. That's why he chased off your boy. He just wants you to love someone who loves you back equally, not someone whom you just met today."

Noodle matched her eyes for his. "How do you know what he wants for me? Did he tell you?"

"Well, uh…no, not exactly--"

"I knew it. Please leave, Russel-san. I would like to be alone for a bit."

Not wanting to argue further with the emotional teen, Russel quickly took to his heels and left the room.

* * *

yay! the first part is done with, but hold on!! it gets better!! watch for next chapter!! 

(i know Noodle sounds really emo in this part, but whatever. she's a teen, and that can only mean raging hormones, right?)


	2. The Result

**a/n: **i'm not gonna say anything to spoil the ending, but all i can tell you is read, review, and enjoy (or not)...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gorillaz or any of their million dollar selling songs...

* * *

Even through the next morning, Noodle refused to talk to Murdoc, much less look at him. When he entered the kitchen for breakfast that morning, she promptly took up her breakfast plate and left for her room. 

Russel and 2D gave each other worried looks, but Murdoc shrugged it off.

"She'll come 'round soon." He said nonchalantly. "No one can hold a grudge forever."

"No one 'cept you, right?" said Russel.

Murdoc grinned, showing his green, pointed teeth. "Well, I don't like to brag…"

The drummer fumed. "You're not even sorry for makin' her cry!"

"Serves 'er right, too, bringing in a lil' whelp off the streets and into our studios. I don't know what's gotten into 'er."

"I wonder where she gets it." Russel said sarcastically.

* * *

That Afternoon…

* * *

Later in the day, the four members took a ride in their Geep down to the city. They needed to go grocery shopping, and 2D said he needed more headache pills. 

"You _are_ one!" Murdoc had snapped at the singer when he was told.

"Which one?" 2D asked. "A headache or a pill?"

"Both!!" Murdoc and Russel said.

They strolled around Essex for a bit. Noodle walked a little ahead of the others so she wouldn't have to keep pace with Murdoc.

"Noodle, hun, slow down!" Russel called to her, panting as he carried the groceries.

"Yeah, don't make Lards run. You know he can't." Murdoc quipped.

Noodle stopped and waited a little for them, as the bassist and the drummer broke into an argument. Even though she still felt annoyed, she couldn't help but snicker at what Murdoc had said about Russel.

They were soon approached by a man dressed in black sweats, with dark sunglasses on his face and the hood of his sweatshirt pulled over his head.

"Yo! You guys the Gorillaz?" he called to them.

Noodle felt herself tense, as though she could sense something was wrong.

"Uh…yeah, that's us." 2D answered in bewilderment, as none of the members could recognize the man.

"Which one o' y'all is Murdoc Niccals?" he demanded.

"That'd be me, mate." Murdoc said, bravely taking a step toward him.

Noodle saw the man plunge a hand into the pocket of his sweatshirt. Before she could react, the man suddenly shouted, "YOU STOLE MY SONG, YOU BASTARD!!"

He withdrew his hand and brandished a handgun, pointing it straight at him.

"NO!!" Noodle screamed, running forward, placing herself between the gun and the bassist.

"NOODLE!!" the other members shrieked aloud in alarm.

In an instant, Murdoc lashed out, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her aside with all his strength.

The man pulled the trigger…

The next thing Noodle heard was the sound of a gunshot. Then she saw the blood.

Heart pounding furiously in her ears, she looked up in time to see the bassist sink like a rock onto the pavement.

Then came screaming from spectators all around them. The man had disappeared completely from sight.

Noodle was in the middle of it all. Her clothes and face were speckled with flecks of blood. Murdoc's blood.

As if observing a movie in slow motion, she watched as the singer and drummer raced forward to kneel down by the fallen bassist's side.

Russel turned his head to the crowd of spectators and screamed at the top of his lungs, "CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW, GODDAMMIT!!"

"Muds!" 2D gasped, his black eyes flooding with panicky tears. "Speak ta us, will ya?! Tell us you're okay! Please!!"

Murdoc's eyelids fluttered and a low moan escaped his lips. He opened his eyes to see a world of blurred faces. He felt something warm and wet slowly blossoming across his chest. He tried to lift his head and see what it was, but met eyes with Noodle. She was staring down at him, white as a sheet and shaking from head to toe; her face twisted with shock and horror. He tried to speak her name, but ended up losing sight of her as the world around him turned pitch black.

* * *

wow, you guys are gonna kill me for leaving you hanging in webs of suspense! don't worry! the next chapter will be up soon! 

(the devil made me do it... O.o")


	3. The Wait

**a/n**: okay, i lied (because i'm evil). I'm gonna make this a four part story. this one's pretty short, but dont worry cause i've already finished the last chapter and i'll post it once people tell me what they think. okay, so read on and enjoy (or not)...

* * *

The clock ticked seconds by loudly. The Gorillaz waited fearfully in the waiting room of the ER. The injured Murdoc had been rushed to the nearest hospital in Essex by ambulance, while the other members followed close behind in the Geep. Presently, they now remained anxiously behind while doctors had taken him away. 

Fifteen minutes later, a man in a white coat approached them. "Excuse me, are you friends of Mr. Niccals?" He asked them.

"Yes we are." Russel said immediately. "We're his band members."

"'Ow is he, doc?" 2D asked worriedly.

"Well, right now, I came by to tell you that he'll be going to the operating room in a minute. He was shot in the shoulder, and it appears that the bullet is lodged in his collarbone. He's losing a lot of blood at the moment, so we'll have to remove it as soon as possible."

The members stared at him, hardly daring to believe what they'd just heard.

Russel swallowed hard and spoke up. "All right, doc. Just…please let us know if he'll be okay."

The doctor nodded. "I'll be back in a while to tell you his status."

Before he could turn to leave, Noodle jumped up and grabbed him by his coat sleeve. "Doctor-san…if…if you let him die…I'll…I'll…"

The doctor patted her hand. "Please don't worry, my dear! We're doing absolutely everything we can to help your friend." He turned and left them.

Russel pulled Noodle back to her seat. She immediately broke down into tears. "This is all my fault, Russel-san." She sobbed. "W-What if he…doesn't make it? What if he…" She broke off into shaking sobs. Russel smothered her in his arms.

* * *

One Hour and a Half Later…

* * *

The three members waited in silence, staring blankly at the walls of the waiting room. They hadn't spoken a word since the doctor had last visited them. 

Noodle felt completely drained, after having cried for the past hour. She didn't know what she would do if her beloved friend didn't make it. She didn't think she could live the rest of her life knowing she had caused this incident.

A few minutes later, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see some sort of alien staring down at her. She screamed in fright, startling Russel and 2D.

The alien removed its mask, revealing a human face beneath it. "I'm sorry for alarming you. I am the head surgeon in charge of your friend."

* * *

(insert dramatic music here) good news or bad?! stay tuned and find out! 

(sorry for the suspense...the devil made me do it...O.o")


	4. The Outcome

**a/n**: last part!! i've finished my first story!

**Disclaimer**: i do not own the Gorillaz or any of their million dollar selling songs...

* * *

The three members leapt to their feet. "What happened?!" they cried. "Is he--?" 

The doctor waved a hand. "He's fine." He said, smiling. "The operation was a success."

They cheered aloud, startling the other people in the waiting room. Noodle cheered too, feeling tears of relief and joy stream down her face.

"He's coming out of anesthesia, so you'll be able to see him in a little while. A nurse will come back and lead you to him." The surgeon explained.

Noodle jumped up and hugged 2D. Russel hugged both of them, lifting them off of their feet in a bone-crushing embrace.

* * *

Another Half Hour Later…

* * *

A nurse led the Gorillaz over to a room in the Intensive Care ward. "Please make the visit short. The patient really needs his rest, especially after surgery." She informed them. 

Russel nodded. "We'll be quick."

They stepped inside the room to see the bassist lying in a bed, strewn with wires and tubes. His arm was in a sling and his shoulder was bandaged heavily. Seeing him like this provoked more tears of sympathy from Noodle's eyes.

"'E looks funny." 2D said in a whisper.

"You're no looker yourself, Mr. Pretty Boy." Russel smirked. His mood was improving since he knew his friend was going to be okay.

"'Ey, what if we pour some water on 'im? You fink he'll melt? I mean, look at those wrinkles on 'is face. They're as deep as pockets."

"I'm awake 'ere." Murdoc grunted.

2D jumped backwards a few paces. "Muds! You really are all righ'!" he exclaimed.

The bassist's eyes flickered open. "Yeah, and if I had the strength, I'd knock another gap in your teeth, Dullard."

"All right, Muds, calm down." Russel said, softly. "First off, tell us how you're feeling."

He gingerly touched his bandaged shoulder. "Like I've got a hangover, but it doesn't really feel all that bad. And it feels like Satan stabbed me in the shoulder with one of 'is flamin' pitchforks."

"D'you 'member what 'appened?" 2D asked him.

"Yeah, a bit…I 'member this black hooded bloke stepped up and pulled a gun on me…then Noodle…"

He sat bolt upright in bed, wincing at the excruciating pain in his shoulder.

"Noodle!! Where is she?! Is she--?"

"I'm right here, Murdoc-san." Noodle spoke up. She had been completely silent as she watched her big brothers converse. "Please lie down before you hurt yourself."

He lay back against the pillows. "Oh…great. I just thought maybe…"

She nodded. "I know." She turned to 2D and Russel. "Can you two leave us for a minute? I would to talk to Murdoc-san alone."

Russel shrugged. "After you, 'D."

"After I what?" 2D asked.

Russel shoved the singer out the door and closed it behind himself.

Noodle turned to Murdoc. "Murdoc-san, I'm so sorry about all of this."

He was confused. "Whatcha talkin' love? This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." She said, feeling more tears rising inside her. "I…I made a wish last night, after you kicked Timothy out of the studios. I wished that something bad would happen to you, something that would make you feel the pain I felt that night. And then when this happened, I just realized…" she broke off. She dropped to her knees by his bedside and buried her face into the sheets, feeling the sobs pour out of her.

Murdoc, still confused, reluctantly patted her on the back. "S'all right, darlin'. Ta tell you the truth, I don't blame you."

It was her turn to be confused. She lifted her head and looked at him through flooded eyes. "W-What do you m-mean?" she asked.

"Well, I'd wish the same thing on meself too. I must've been such a bastard, righ'? I guess you could say I deserve it."

"No, no, Murdoc-san!" she cried, clutching his good arm. "What happened to you is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy! No one deserves to be shot."

"'Cept maybe that Hopper character. You 'member when he called me a 'nob'? I wanted ta shoot 'im meself."

Noodle couldn't help but giggle. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and gave him a sad smile. "I'm glad you're okay, Murdoc-san. I don't know what I would do if I'd lost my big brother."

He gave her a small smile. "Me neither. But it's gonna be hard tryin' ta play bass with one arm."

She carefully placed her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle hug. "I love you, Big Brother." She said, sniffling.

He hugged her back with his good arm. "I love you too, Lil' Sis."

"That's sooo sweet!!" they heard 2D's voice from behind the door.

"Dullard! Get in 'ere so I can rearrange your pretty face!" Murdoc shouted.

Noodle's smile widened, happily knowing that she had the best family any teen could ask for.

THE END

* * *

awww!! happy endings make great stories, dont they? i hope you enjoyed this story, cause i might just write some more like this once i finish my other ones. thank you to all ppl who review!! 

(lol, most likely, Noodle is still grounded...)


End file.
